


Nail Polish

by Zekkun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kind of..., M/M, No Smut, They're cute, Torao and Touma are almost married, YOU WON'T REGRET, give toratou a chance, just fluff, just look at them, kind of, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: Touma thought he was used to all his boyfriend’s eccentricities, I mean, there couldn't be anything else that surprised him about the famous Playboy Midou Torao, that wild boy he had 'tamed'... And just that belief fell apart a couple of weeks ago.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Midou Torao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO! I'm just. Kinda impress that no one shipps ToraTou, I mean, they're so cute, I had to write about them, please give them an oportunity!

Touma thought he was used to all his boyfriend’s eccentricities, I mean, there couldn't be anything else that surprised him about the famous Playboy Midou Torao, that wild boy he had 'tamed'... And just that belief fell apart a couple of weeks ago.

Torao had accidentally joined a manicure session with one of his Senpai from Re:vale, and a member of TRIGGER (of whom, by the way, he was very jealous) along with the expert MC from IDOLiSH7. And since then, he had become surprisingly obsessed with painting his nails a different color almost every day. At first Touma had laughed, obviously thinking that it was too feminine of an activity for the very masculine man he had fallen in love with, and that obviously didn't stop the older man from doing what he wanted with his hands.

And to be honest, Touma was tired of the smell of nail polish that was practically all around the house they shared (Yes, surprisingly, they even shared a house). He wasn't bothered by Torao's new hobby, he was bothered by the smell of nail polish, which was driving him crazy and gave him a constant headache, he couldn't understand how his boyfriend wasn't bothered by it.

Touma obviously hadn't complained, it was really stupid, complaining because his beloved ex-Playboy liked to paint his nails and left an intoxicating smell all over the house. What would make him complain, like now, was that he forced him to put that same horrible paint on his own hands.

It all started with Tora, as always, hugging ZOOL’s leader from behind romantically while he was washing the dishes, from that hug they went on to kisses, and Touma ended up sitting on the counter with Torao holding him by the hips to deepen the contact, and what he thought was going to be a hot session of passion in bed, ended up being a request to let him paint his nails.

That had not only killed his mood, it made him look for the nearest thing to hit Torao on the head, which turned out to be a frying pan.

That didn't save him from, of course, sitting on the couch by force and holding out his hands for his almost-husband to give him a manicure.

"Can you stop groaning? You're distracting me." complained the brunette, and Touma in response just groaned again, completely annoyed with that, of all the things they could be doing as a couple (like having sex, for example), his boyfriend had to ask him such stupid things. Torao just clicked his tongue at his answer, and put on a concentrated expression again, Touma would be lying if he said he didn't think it was cute that Torao was so engrossed in something other than his superhero movies and his collection of those stupid comics.

"Are you ever going to end it? I don't want to be here all day, Mr. Midou," complained Touma again as he sighed, realizing that he would not get an answer, Tora was too immersed in his work to do that. A couple of minutes passed, and the redheaded man took the time to simply calm his anger and relax a little. The activity wasn't as annoying as it seemed. Tora was painting his nails black, he assumed the older man thought he wouldn't like some bright or 'feminine' color like the red he was using.

Finally, the older man seemed to finish, or so Touma thought, but Torao took another paint, which was transparent, and applied it to the black paint he already had on him. After that, Torao finally moved away from Touma to properly close the paint bottles.

"Don't touch anything yet, or you'll ruin it, and I'll be angry," Torao warned, Touma only breathed a sigh of resignation and lowered his hands to his sides, careful to ruin the paint. "How long am I supposed to wait?" He complained vocally again, and Torao simply shook his head, which was only going to bother Touma more, the key word was 'was', as Torao left a kiss on his lips to calm down a little the anger of Touma, who was bitter because he couldn't have sex for doing that with his favorite ex-Playboy.

“You don't have to wait any longer, because you're impatient I used one that dries quickly" That small mocking laugh made Touma want to hit him, but he remained calm, and instead, threw himself on top of the older man to kiss him again.

"Idiot." said the redhead, lying on the brunette's chest "I love you, stupid idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> If you had a good time reading this and enjoyed, please leave comments/kudos, your love helps me keep writing!


End file.
